


hellboy one shots

by rottenstrawberrymilk



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Human/Monster Romance, Late at Night, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenstrawberrymilk/pseuds/rottenstrawberrymilk
Summary: hellboy characters x reader nsfw
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader, Hellboy (Hellboy)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	1. cross my heart

hellboy x reader

nsfw

"Is that all I am to you?" you asked him as he tilted his head, smoke curling from his lips and around his head. "A quick fuck?" Your hand rested on the table edge, your fingertips arched up against the surface. 

Hellboy shrugged his massive shoulders. "I dunno. I kinda figured that's what we were...I mean you didn't have a problem with what happened between us last time. And the time before that." He took another drag off the cigar and began to approach you, abandoning the weight in his hand on the floor. The smell of him mixed with the choking aroma of the tobacco suffocated you. Oddly enough, a strange sort of euphoria spawned from it; the feeling of the smoke he breathed towards you. 

He continued. "And the time before that. And the time before that..." 

Your mind felt foggy and you couldn't tell whether or not the demon could hear the strain he alone was putting on your heart and body. Your nails dug into the surface of the table behind you. But you didn't lean back into it. You let Hellboy come to you, his strong jaw set as his massive hand went to your waist and he made a deep noise of approval in his throat. 

"I'm more than just a fucking toy for you, Red-" you began, hoping the idea of an argument with him would turn you off and clear your mind again. But you didn't move his hand from your waist. He leaned further towards you, shifting his cigar to the far side of his mouth. Another puff of smoke. You felt everything crumble away. 

God, I'm so weak, was your last thought before the tension became too thick for you to stand. You suddenly jumped up onto him, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs over his hips as you let him kiss you. You just couldn't fucking help it. He knew how to get to you, deep under your skin, without even saying anything to you. 

"Knew you couldn't resist," he muttered to you, his voice deep in his throat.

It was only a few more moment before he leaned forwards onto the giant, stitched together mattress that had been specially made to accommodate his size, pressing you deep into it. Your hands went along his bare abdomen, feeling over it, the heat almost burning against your palms and fingertips. Hellboy's own much larger hands went to your shirt. 

He pressed careless kisses to your neck as soon as he stripped you of the white blouse. His hand found the small of your back and he lifted you closer to his body almost effortlessly. With his other hand, he worked at your bra strap. When you went to lean upwards and press your lips to his own skin, he simply growled, and continued his work. You could taste him and a soft moan escaped you as the warmth emanating from his body flushed against your own bare upper body. It was soothing for him to hold you close like this, his thumb working harsh patterns into your tense back as his other hand retreated from the small of your back and slipped down to your right hip. 

"Come on, Red, hurry up," you found yourself whining, as you pushed at the waistband clinging to his body. 

His only response was a low "mmmm". 

The demon's lips met yours again as you pushed down his trousers, your hands quickly going up to the sides of his head. His breath was hot against your face as you felt him entirely against you. Your breath hitched in your throat. His lips left yours and you could feel his teeth against the skin on your neck. As always, he surprised you, catching you completely off guard. You could barely keep the yelp of surprise and sudden pleasure buried in your chest. The noise only seemed to spur him on. 

His weight on top of you was so intense it was almost painful to lay beneath him as he mercilessly fucked you into the bed. You grabbed onto his arms, your fingers finding spots to grip amongst his coarse arm hair. The white of your teeth showed as you clenched your jaw together, pushing your screams down to strained whines of ecstasy.

His heavy breathing seemed to fill your ears and the room and the scent of cigar on his breath filled your nose, your chest, your lungs. You tasted the tobacco on his lips as you met them in another needy kiss. He seemed to slow his pace and deepen his pattern, drawing everything out long. You couldn’t help but let a louder cry escape from your throat as your hands scrabbles up his arms and to his broad shoulders—then to his hardened, scarred back. You felt your nails digging into his fiery flesh but you didn’t care. Your hips raised in an attempt to get closer to him, closer to the demon claiming you inside out tonight.

The red beast of a demon let out a drawling groan of his own, the heaving of his chest starting to match up with yours. The cigar tilted up at a sharp angle as his teeth clenched around it. You could feel the rise of pressure in your hips and almost automatically your head turned to the side, your mouth cracking open in a silent moan of euphoria. 

A red, large hand found your cheek and tilted your head back up, forcing your eyes to meet with Hellboy’s own intense ones, blazing with desire and unspoken words.

He didn’t need to say anything. 

Your eyes suddenly clenched shut. Your chest eased and your body relaxed against the demon’s. It took him a few more moments to reach satisfaction, but you didn’t mind. His own eyes were clenched shut, his brows lowered, shallow breaths coming from him.

Still on top of you, Hellboy pressed his head to yours gently, sighing off the last of the remaining energy in him. His hand was still at your cheek. When his weight became crushing on top of you, you gave his broad chest a light push and pulled the sheets on his bed up to your body, turning your back to him. 

You found yourself filling with that same feeling you got every single time you finished your sinful acts with Hellboy. Your hand went up to your forehead, clenching at your hair. How was is that you could feel so guilty after feeling so good? Was it the knowledge that once again you'd given in and pursued your desires into his bed again? Was it the unspoken promise of your return to this same bed, time and time again, your skin still burning from the demon's touch? No matter what you were to him? 

But then it brought you to the question: What was he to you?

A friend. Obviously. He liked you. And you liked him to. But you felt like the relationship was still somehow one sided. It was clear to you that you were a little more passionate about what was going on between you and Hellboy. It was like he didn't care. It was like he took you for-

You stiffened suddenly when you felt Hellboy sling his arm over your shoulder and chest and pull you closer to him. He had never done that before. "Oh come on," he muttered, probably through a drag on the cigar still in his mouth. "Loosen up a little..."

Still confused, you rolled over to face him, something you normally couldn't do for at least few hours after the sex with him. His eyes were half closed in a peaceful sort of manner. His hand went up to his mouth and he pulled the cigar from his lips. Watching you through burning eyes, he offered it out to you, between his two fingers.

"Have a cig." 

You hesitated before reaching out and taking it from him. Even through the strong scent of the cigar, you could smell Hellboy on it. After a shaking drag, you let out a sigh, smoke tinting your very breath. You didn't know what to say to him. The argument you literally had with him not more than fifteen minutes ago or so was no longer as fresh in your mind. What did it matter anyways.

Another drag to fill your lungs with fresh toxin. Maybe it'd kill you instantly so you didn't have to look at the demon before you anymore. Maybe it'd make him understood what he was taking for granted-

"Hey," he suddenly said, his voice clear in your mind, overpowering all the irrational, spiteful thoughts running around in your brain. You averted your eyes from his. "You're not a fuck toy to me. I like you, alright? I like you a lot. I want to be around you more. And not just for the sex." 

Disbelief and relief crashed over you, not easing your confusion anymore. You took the cigar from your lips, exhaling once more and swallowing hesitantly. "Honest?"

"Cross my heart," he told you firmly. He plucked the cigar back from your fingers and slipped it back between his lips. "You're never around, y'know? When you're not in bed with me you're gone."

To your surprise, your response was simple. "Well if you want me around, I'll be around." 

"Honest?" he asked you, a smile slipping onto his face as he cocked his head to the side

You put a hand to your chest and nodded, a smile of your own appearing on your lips. "Cross my heart."


	2. slip

hellboy x reader

nsfw

* * *

It was a cold and rainy night when you snuck one of your closest companions into your apartment. You hadn't meant to agree to harbor him there in the middle of one of his solo missions, but it had just happened anyways. He had a way with words, was the only excuse you could think of to defend yourself. It was a rather weak defense but Hellboy had promised no one would find out anyways so you could only pray he kept his promise.

"I need a goddamn shower," the demon had muttered out, pulling his hair down and ruffling it as he wiped the rain from his face. It was still bruised and there was a new cut on it that was sure to scar. They were most likely from the exact mission he was supposed to be on right now. Of course, he wouldn't tell you what it was, which was irritating, but you didn't mind having Hellboy alone with you for once.

You didn't do much before realizing that he was expecting a response. "Oh...yeah," was what you managed to force out after realizing you were pretty much on the spot. 

You arched a brow as you watched him throw his jacket off and to the floor. His fingers went to the hem of his shirt and he lifted it, letting it join his abandoned jacket. You crossed your arms, letting your shoulder rest against the wall as you took in the view shamelessly. You knew that he wanted you to. He always used this trick on you when he was down to fuck.

"Really? Is this why you suddenly decided you were too tired to finish your mission in one night? Little ol' me?" You gestured over your body when Hellboy's head turned so he could look at you from the corner of his eyes.

"You don't look too hot yourself right now. Maybe you should join me," was his only response, a knowing, admitting smirk on his broad face. 

"We've never done it in a shower before. Glad to see you're branching out," you commented as you pushed off the wall to stand on your own. Hellboy's hands went to his belt. 

"I hear it's fun," he said, letting the belt drop to the floor once he was done undoing it. He came towards you, looking down upon you. He arched a finger under your chin and a slight flush came to your cheeks. "You like to try new things, don't you, doll?"

Your only defense to the demon's antics was nervous humor. "I bet you probably heard about it from Abe. Because if you did, one, I'm surprised Abe gets any pussy and two, shower sex is the only sex he'll ever be able to have like ever."

His eyes rolled a bit, but you knew the smile you brought to his face was genuine. "C'mon. Does it really matter?" 

* * *

It had only been a few minutes of frantic undressing and his lips against yours before the two of you actually managed to reach the bathroom. His arms were around you as he busted open the door, nearly sending you flying back into the shower curtain. You fumbled back for the faucet and turned it on, trembling slightly out of excitement as Hellboy's tail ghosted just barely over the back of your calves.

You shoved the curtain aside, getting into the painfully small bath/shower hybrid that could barely fit your whole body. At the moment, you weren't exactly thinking about how you were going to fuck a demon twice your size in a bathtub barely half your size. You just knew there had to be some way to get on top of him and give him the ride of a lifetime, surrounded by glimmering porcelain. The realization about the true size of the tub only popped into your brain when Hellboy stepped into the tub with you, his hand against the wall. 

Hellboy let out a grunt, trying to steady himself as he leaned forwards to capture your lips in another heated kiss. You let out a squeal of surprise as you suddenly lost your footing. As you slipped, Hellboy quickly leaned forwards to embrace you and pull you up to your feet. Your sudden weight on his chest forced him farther back. It was only a matter of moments before he fell down. The hand on the shower curtain yanked it down with him and another yelp escaped you as the metal shower rod pulled loose and fell. Your hand automatically went over your head as some weak attempt at protection, but the strike of metal against your skull never came. Instead, you heard it strike a much bigger head that had been protectively thrust over your own. You looked up as the shower rod fell from Hellboy’s head. He laid there for a long moment, his chest moving beneath you.

“ _Ow_ ,” he finally said.

You didn’t know what else to do other than laugh. At first, Hellboy seemed concerned. Between the shaking of your body and the droplets rolling down your cheeks, he couldn’t tell whether you were sobbing or giggling. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked, his large hand going to the small of your back where he held you close to his body. 

You pushed your cheek into his chest and smiled. 

“I’m fine this is all just so funny to me,” you managed to get out between quick breaths and more laughter.

“How is this fucking funny?” Hellboy shot back at you, a pout starting to appear on his face. 

You could tell he was just frustrated because chances were he wasn’t getting any tonight. Still, as if he didn’t want to give up the possibility of it, his tail suddenly curled around your ankle. You stretched out your arms, looping them around his neck. His tail tightened around your calf and you shifted your head, balancing your chin on his chest instead of your cheek. Hellboy's lustful eyes met with yours and you tilted your head slightly to the side.

A soft sigh escaped your lips. "Let's just stay like this awhile. I know you've been looking forward to more but..."

His regular hand went to your hair. He pushed it back and out of your face, his more aggressive demeanor suddenly disappearing. Slowly, he nodded his head in an understanding manner and his body relaxed beneath you. You could feel his broad shoulder shift into a shrug.

"Water feels good anyways," he grumbled, throwing his stone hand over the side of the tub, his voice diluted by the sound of water falling from the shower head. 

You nodded in agreement as you pulled yourself up more onto his body. Feeling his toned abdomen beneath your own was nothing different, but it felt new and thrilling now. His hand was still behind your head, his thick fingers in your wet hair, as he leaned forwards to kiss you on the lips. A soft groan escaped him as your own fingers worked up into his coarse, dark hair. It was heavily tangled but that was a problem for another day. 

Eventually you switched positions and rolled over onto your back, leaning your head back into Hellboy's thick neck. You reached your hand back once more, weaving your fingers into his tangled hair. He gave a soft groan, leaning into your touch and tilting his head upwards more. You let your lips ghost along his jaw, your eyes half shut as the droning sound of the water and the heat of Hellboy's body let a sort of foggy, weighted haze fall over you.

Hellboy figured that you had dozed off on him well after a few minutes. He didn't blame you--he had woken you up at like three in the morning anyways to take him in. Even as he gazed upon you, upon your body, he felt no inclination to pursue what he had come to you for. He only wished to stay forever, surrounded by porcelain, the scent of you all around him. He thought it was much better than sex anyways.


End file.
